


everything becomes clear with the time

by aureale



Series: Master Anakin and padawan Obi-Wan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Jealous!Anakin, M/M, Master anakin, Padawan Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureale/pseuds/aureale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a secret the Anakin Skywalker was a jealous and possessive person with the few people he love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my second Fic in english , so forgive me for all the orthografic mistakes, i hope you like it is again a AU where Anakin is the master and Obi-wan is his padawan.

It wasn’t a secret the Anakin Skywalker was a jealous and possessive person with the few people he love.

With Qui-gon, he didn’t like share him when he was in mission with another padawans, He didn’t like it neither when his master teaches other younglings , he felt like one day he was going to leave him for a better padawan.

With Padme the fear of loser was really big, he was happy when they are together, he try to forget every single bad feeling when he is with her, in his mind if they don’t fight when they are together she not going to leave him. Of course they fight, what couple don’t do it? But Anakin always try to reconcile with her in the end of the day. She have a lot of persons behind of her, senators, king and queens, riches and influences people who can give her what the life the she deserves and he can only promise "someday”.

Master Jinn always get him calm saying sympathy words. Until he become Obi-wan’s master and well…his jealous and possessive behavior becomes stronger.

In the begging he didn’t want him as his padawan, he felt him like a charge, he was a stubborn ,prude of the rules and he thought he was smarter than anyone and. But in the mission he star changes is mind. Yes he was all that but also it was brave and kind, a good padawan for a temerity and reckless jedi knight. Without notice Obi-wan become a big part of his life, living together, fighting and arguing and learning for each other. 

When he finally accepts him as his padawan nothing in the world will change that. in his mind he always going to be the Master of Obi-wan, no matter if his apprentice became a knight, master or member of the council, Anakin always gonna be his master.  
He didn’t like it when his padawan was training with another jedis, every single lesson he try to teach him himself, the only times he didn’t teach him is when he goes to a solo mission and can’t bring him with him. He was afraid the Obi-wan want be the padawan of another jedi, the he will not want to train with him anymore and never helped the one of the jedi knight who Obi-wan admired was Ferus Olin.

Ferus was one of the persons who always had jealous. They pass a lot of time together, not because they want to. More because their masters were friends so they collaborated in mission. When they become jedi knights his common friend Darra Thel- Tanis try to make them spend time together. Ferus was the perfect padawan; he has the respect of almost everyone in the order and even had what he never would have: the full trust of the council. 

Ferus wasn’t even the worse part, the worst part was Siri Tachi, Ferus’s padawan and she was just like him. Perfect in every single word, Anakin didn’t think he can dislike a padawan so much. But he didn’t dislike her for be like his master Ferus, he dislike her because she have Obi-wan’s love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin was in shock. He star feeling weird, like he had a dragon inside of him squeezing his heart, setting fire inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is my second Fic in english , so forgive me for all the orthografic mistakes, i hope you like it is again a AU where Anakin is the master and Obi-wan is his padawan.

Anakin was returning for a solo mission which lasted three months, when he down for the ship he smiled as he look his padawan in the hangar, Obi-wan was there with a big smile in his face. For him there is not better feeling than coming home and see his padawan waiting for him and excited for hear what happen in the mission.  
Both of them took the dinner in the lobby floor of his little apartment in the temple, Obi-wan ask him the same questions of always but when Anakin was talking he notice something was wrong with his apprentice, he could feel the insecurity in the bond they share.

-and tell me Obi-wan something happened when I wasn’t here?

-What? - The youngest jedi look his master in shock by the sudden question

-I ask you if something happened to you when I wasn’t here-

-well… you know nothing happen in the temple when you aren’t here master- Obi-wan was looking his food

\- Really? It’s kind of difficult to believe that, I mean nothing? No even a Padawan trying to hide something to his master-

-I don’t know what you…- he didn’t finish when Anakin interrupt him 

-Obi-wan I can feel the disturbance in our bond- his apprentice didn’t say anything he just look his food trying to think in something to say about – I not going to make you tell me , but I want you to know you can trust me-  
Obi-wan stay quiet for a moment

-I… I break the code master- Obi-wan whisper looking at the floor.

-Obi… you know I not going to tell the council- Anakin smile to him - it’s not like we hadn’t break the rules before -

-This time is different master Anakin-  
Anakin feel in the force how scared was his padawan, he moves closer to his apprentice: he extends his flesh hand and putting in Obi-wan’s chin gently lifting his face.

-Obi… look at me, in this moment I’m not your master, I am your friend, whatever you’ve done I’m going to help you- Anakin can feel how the fear of his padawans star calm. 

– I’m in love with Siri Tachi and she love me back - Obi-wan whisper  
Anakin was in shock. He star feeling weird, like he had a dragon inside of him squeezing his heart, setting fire inside him and inadvertently found himself talking.

-You can’t feel that- he take his hand off Obi-wan’s chin –you must let the feelings go. that feelings are not going to take you anywhere-

-Well not in the order, Siri and I talk about it and we think we could leave the order-

-What? - Anakin want to scream and destroy all the place, he want to go where Ferus and Siri are and destroy them, but he knew if does that the only thing would happen is give it more reason to Obi-wan leave, he try with all the force to calm himself because at this moment he most be both things for his padawan a friend and master. That was the only way to make him stay - you will leave me? To Qui-gon? Your home?

\- I will come to visit and we will stay in coruscant and can still help the order in another ways- Anakin interrupt him 

-Obi-wan hear yourself, the only way to help the order is if both of you go to the argicorps, if you leave the order the council wouldn’t let you back - Anakin put his hands in Obi-wan arms – this is way the attached are forbidden, you are not thinking clear, this is not what you want-

\- I have eighteen Anakin I know what I want- Obi-wan say to him kind of angry, he was feeling like his master was treated him like a child– you said you’d talk like my friend no like my master- 

The youngest jedi push the hands of his masters away and get up of the floor giving this back to his master.

-I’m talking you like both of them- Anakin get up too 

-I knew the telling you were a bad idea, you don’t understand!- 

-fine! Then tell me something and I will support your idea of leave the order- that was a lie, but Anakin begins to despair- tell me, where both of you are going to live? What would you work? How both of you are going to live until find work? You will accept work for the argicorps?

\- maybe I do - 

-You’re able to turn your face in this war? ¿To do nothing? -Obi-wan no say nothing-if you want my support I want answers and really good ones-Anakin feel the angriness of 

Obi-wan leaving his body, he saw his padawan hugging himself and he knew his Padawan had changed his mind, he walk slowly until stay behind his apprentice and put his hand in his shoulder- I know is not what you want to hear, but I know you Obi-wan in the end you will regret leave the order. Like she will do it to-  
Obi-wan turn around and hug his master, hidden his face in Anakin’s chest, he hates are so in conflict about this, all this years they teach him why the attached was forbidden, for the same reasons he is in this position. He feels the robotic hand of his master around him and the other one stroking his head feeling a heartwarming feel  
Anakin hug Obi-wan until he calm, he feel relieved that his padawan wouldn’t leave him, the no matter what; he was safe in his arms, safe and together. That was the only thing it’s matter.

When they separate Obi-wan go to his bed, Anakin go to the kitchen and make himself a tea, He sat in the dining room chair, the oldest jedi was drinking his tea looking the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world, he was trying to evade all the thoughts and feelings who felt minutes ago.  
He was trying to don’t think in the dragon that he felt in his heart when Obi-wan told him he was in love of Siri Tachi, a dragon who want to burned him inside, whisper him horrible words , make him want to do anything for wreck. the only moment the he feel the dragon calm down was when Obi-wan hug him, confirm him the he wasn’t going to leave him, he try to forget the feeling of hypocrisy. He was married! He had been married eight years! And he was here saying about the code, about he shouldn't have attachment. He could tell him about his relationship with Padmé, he can tell him the both can have a secret relationship and he will not say anything.  
but he didn’t. Anakin didn’t want to think why the reason of all his words and actions of that night, he want deny the truth. 

But the force work in mysterious ways and he will see the truth in a way he didn’t expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i want to apologize for the mistakes , you are more then walcome for correct me , in fact it'll very appreciated because I'll learn more. here is my tumblr if you want to say someting to me  
> aureale.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> again i want to apologize for the mistakes , you are more then walcome for correct me , in fact it'll very appreciated because I'll learn more. here is my tumblr if you want to say someting to me  
> aureale.tumblr.com


End file.
